1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a cable assembly, and more particularly to a cable assembly with a removable fastening module.
2. Description of Related Art
Computers are widely used in different fields today and interfaces of cable connector used therein are standardized for compatibility. In industrial application, people may use a cable connector directly as data cable or mount a cable connector onto a mounting face as a sub-component of a base. U.S. Pat. No. 6,648,676 issued to Lee on Nov. 18, 2003 discloses a cable connector housing mounted behind a panel comprising a standardized interface integrated with a fastening module. We can also see another cable connector disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,783,389 issued to Lee on Aug. 31, 2004 comprising a cable connector housing without a fastening module being held to insert into a complementary receptacle. The total connector structures in these two applications are basically the same except for an additional fastening module in the former one and manufacturers have to set up two different housing moulds according to these small differences.
Hence, an improved cable assembly with a removable fastening module is desired to overcome the above problems.